This invention relates to a method of forming a connection between two tubes or pipes. The method results not only in a connection of considerable strength, but also one which is reliably sealed.
The present invention was developed primarily for the manufacture of parts used in the automotive industry. Tee connections for tubes or pipes are used in a number of applications. For example, many automobiles include a vacuum fitting which is connected to the manifold of the engine. The vacuum fitting consists of a primary tube having a plurality of secondary tubes connected to the sidewall thereof and in communication with its interior. Hoses are connected between the secondary tubes and vacuum-assisted or controlled devices such as windshield wipers, power door locks, the carburetor, and the like. By way of another example, tee-connected tubes may also be employed in the plumbing of the automobile's cooling system. In either application, it is necessary, not only to provide a strong connection between the primary and secondary tubes, but also to form a seal between the tubes having sufficient integrity to withstand the pressures encountered in service. As should be apparent, a poor connection in the vacuum fitting would result in the loss of vacuum and, consequently, poor performance of the device being assisted or controlled. In the case of the cooling system, a poor connection would cause a leak of the cooling fluid.